


Climb on board

by gaymerkree



Series: WR 69 Minutes [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Pregnancy, Smut, This is also werewolf AU, intersex!Ruby, wr_69_minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: Ruby’s out of the room when she’s told, and when the clumsy redhead returns to the room the doctor takes her leave Weiss fidgets. “We need to talk, Ruby.”“Is everything okay?” Ruby’s worry shines in silver eyes, moving her weight from one foot to another.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WR 69 Minutes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620481
Comments: 9
Kudos: 179





	Climb on board

_Ooh_  
_Climb on board_  
_We'll go slow and high tempo_  
_Light and dark_  
_Hold me hard and mellow_

Pillow Talk \- Zayn Malik

The soundtrack of the evening was a steady reminder that Weiss desperately needed a new bed frame. Dating Ruby had definitely tested her current one, with the steady creaking and groaning she’s sure her previous neighbors below her moved exclusively because of the loud monthly escapades her and her wolfish partner got up to.

It’s been nearly five years since their initial encounter, and the happiness the two developed and nurtured together had gotten them though more than a few hurdles. Despite all that they were still living in Weiss’ inner city apartment, still as cosy as the first time Ruby followed the silver haired woman in through the fire escape. 

It was a year into their relationship when Weiss clumsily blurted out, “Do you want to move in with me or something?” while Ruby was cleaning up a few strewn blankets from a lazy evening they had been spending together. Not that it was much of a question to be asked, Ruby was there nearly every night as it was, and the excitable wolf nearly cried as the question left her girlfriend’s mouth.

Regardless, there were  _ more important _ things to be discussing, to be focusing on. Like the feeling of Ruby’s thick wolf tongue buried deep within her folds. “Oh  _ god!  _ That’s it baby!!” Ruby grunts and growls, gripping tighter to her girlfriend’s hips. Weiss grips roughly to Ruby’s head, scrubbing her nails into soft fur, “ _ That’s my good girl. _ ” She purrs, grinding her hips into a wolfish mouth. She cums heavy and slow, pressing shaking heels into muscular fur covered shoulders. 

Ruby coaxes her down, licking softly at her quivering center before climbing up her body. Weiss hums, leaving soft kisses to a smiling muzzle. “What’s next my love? We still have moonlight to burn.” Ruby gunts again, pressing a rough pad to Weiss’ core. She moans low and soft, still amazed with the expertease of the muscular hands. She eases Weiss open, lining up her stiff erection, easing the tip in. Weiss moans again, hands flying to thick fur, before Ruby grabs both frantic hands in one meaty paw, and presses them into the bed above Weiss’ head. She angles her hips for the soft slow insertion.

Gasping breathless, Weiss heaves heavy huffs, desperate for more from her wolf. Pressed up to her knot Ruby releases Weiss’ hands and lets her latch back onto her neck and back, clawing needy, and  _ hungry.  _ The first slow thrus, out then in, has Weiss quivering and shaking, rolling her hips in time. The steady rhythm comes easy for them, a practiced dance that flows and swells with their pleasure. Ruby coos out gentle howls, licking softly at Weiss’ face. 

Tonight is a soft dance, slow and caring. They’re never rough, but sometimes when the mood strikes the move in slow strides, Ruby conducting a symphony, and Weiss is the orchestra. Leaning up Ruby watches as Weiss rolls to meet her, love and affection pressing deep in her chest, combined with the pleasure of being joined together so intimately, and it overwhelms her. Her thrusts move quicker, gripping clumsily at thin hips. Weiss responds in kind, tightening her hips and rolling more firmly against her quivering wolf. Thrusting past her knot she anchors into her girlfriend, watching Weiss’ eyes roll back as she peaks again, and Ruby joins her. 

Satisfied, Ruby gathers Weiss in her arms, pressing soft licks to her tired lover. Weiss hums, happy and filled, snuggling close.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s nearly six weeks later that, while cooking dinner Weiss runs frantic to the bathroom. She’s heaving into the toilet, and Ruby worries at the doorway with water in hand. They take a trip to the doctors a few days later, and though Weiss had been diligent the years before, she managed to forget her birth control long enough to warrant their current predicament. 

Ruby’s out of the room when she’s told, and when the clumsy redhead returns to the room the doctor takes her leave Weiss fidgets. “We need to talk, Ruby.”

“Is everything okay?” Ruby’s worry shines in silver eyes, moving her weight from one foot to another.

“Ruby, I’m pregnant.” Weiss lets it fall out, letting a shiver run through her in worry.

“What?” Weiss fidgets again.

“We need to talk about the next steps Ruby.”

“Let’s keep it.”

Weiss nearly cries as she launches herself into her girlfriend’s arms. “Yes, lets keep it.”

They kiss softly, love felt, and Weiss can feel her heart swell, “You’re telling our sisters.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”


End file.
